blasphemousfandomcom-20200223-history
Quirce
|area = Wall of the Holy Prohibitions|title = Quirce, Returned by the Flame}} Quirce is the boss of the Wall of the Holy Prohibitions, ambushing the Penitent One by breaking the floor of an area. Defeating him gives access to the Key of the High Peaks and thus unlocks the shortcut between the Wall of the Holy Prohibitions and Convent of Our Lady of the Charred Visage. Behaviour and Tactics * Sword Whirl: Quirce grabs onto the ceiling and throws his rapidly spinning sword, which either bounces off of the ceiling and floor or runs along the floor and walls. * Sword Dash: Quirce crosses his arms in front of him and dashes forward, leaving a trail of circles that shoot up into flaming beams after him. He stops slightly before hitting the opposite wall of the arena. * Sword Throw: Quirce throws his sword straight in the Penitent One's direction, which shoots a jet of flame backwards as it becomes lodged in the wall. After this attack, Quirce gains access to three new attacks. * Flame Leap: Quirce teleports away, attempting to drop down on the Penitent One and creating large jets of flame where he lands. When below 50% health, Quirce creates a small wave of 5-6 jets. After this attack, Quirce teleports briefly to the middle of the arena, during which he is vulnerable. * Flame Dash: Quirce crosses his arms in front of him and dashes in the Penitent One's direction, attempting to collide with him. This attack covers approximately 50% of the arena, and he dashes between 2 and 3 times. After he has stopped dashing, he is vulnerable for a few seconds. * Sword Recover: Quirce teleports to the wall where his sword is lodged and tears it out, slashing in the direction of the Penitent One and creating a wave of flame jets that cover 50% of the arena. After this attack, he will use Sword Whirl and Sword Dash until throwing his sword again. Quirce is a fast opponent with highly damaging attacks, so finding time to use Biliary Flasks is very hard. Good timing and use of the parry and dodge are paramount to winning this fight. Quirce has a short recovery time after every attack, which leaves him open to attacks. Alternatively, the Penitent One can use this brief respite to heal. During his Sword Whirl attack, Quirce is very vulnerable to the Verdiales of the Forsaken Hamlet, which, if timed correctly, also provides enough invincibility frames to negate the damage from the attack. Quirce's Sword Dash and Flame Dash can be parried, but not riposted. Stick close to the edge of the arena when Quirce crosses his arms in front of him. Stay moving during the Flame Leap attack! If Quirce hits even once, the Penitent One may be stunlocked until the attack ends, which may prove fatal. When he uses the Sword Throw attack, attempt to dash through the projectile and get far away from it. When Quirce uses the Sword Recover attack, run to the opposite side of the room to avoid the wave of fire. Achievements Relevant Item Description 01.jpg |Image2=Screenshot 02.jpg |Image3=Screenshot 03.jpg}}